


Hood

by izzybelledot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Conversations, Cute, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Romance, Teasing, Zak Ahmed Loves Darryl Noveschosch, its about the Charectors, not the content creators, probally ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: Bad never takes off his hood; it's a lot less serious than you'd think.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 270





	Hood

"Hey Bad?"

Bad hummed in response, not wanting to lose concentration. He was perched on the roof of the mansion, repairing it. There had been a freak accident involving some cows, Sapnap, and a stack of TNT which blew a hole in the side of the mansion.

He still couldn't quite figure out what had happened. 

"How come you never take off your hood?"

Bad paused, diverting his attention from the roof to look down at Skeppy. He was running back and forth across the lawn, nonchalantly spinning around. Skeppy never could seem to sit still for long. 

There wasn’t any harm in the question, and Bad trusted Skeppy anyways so he answered the slightly uncomfortable question. “I guess it's just never seemed especially important. My demon form is hard to maintain under direct sunlight, so if I pulled it down I'd have to assume my human one."

Skeppy paused instantly, nearly tripping over himself into one of the pools. After a moment of inactivity, Bad started to get concerned. "Skeppy?"

Skeppy turns to face him, his expression hidden by his head box. "You have a human form?"

"Um, yeah?" Bad replied, leaping onto some nearby scaffolding he had set up. "Any demon does if they bind their soul to a mortal. Their human form takes any damage or scars from their human form, but the actual deaths are absorbed by the demon form. All that damage has to go somewhere after all."

As soon as Bad’s boots hit the terrain he felt his arm yanked by Skeppy- pulling him off the scaffolding and toward the door to their home. He laughed, surprised and excited by Skeppy’s energy. He couldn't help it, Skeppy was infectious. 

"What? Skeppy, you muffinhead! What are you doing?!”

Skeppy giggled, betraying the silence he had been treating Bad to. Inside, with the doors locked, Skeppy pulled off his head box. His eyes were wide and practically gleaming with his excitement and it made Bad’s grin grow wider. 

"Can I see?"

Bad hummed, tapping his chin in mock-thought. "I don't know, maybee-"

"Bad! Come on, dude!"

Bad just giggled in response, tapping his forehead to Skeppy's in light apology. "Sure."

He reached up to grab the red lining of his hood, only to find Skeppy's hands on his. He looked up in question, Skeppy answering without prompt.

"I wanna do it."

His heart stuttered in his chest, affection for the man building up. He let go of his hood, tucking his hands into his hoodie's pockets as he tried to tame his smile into something more casual. His tail thwacked against his leg. 

Skeppy grabbed his hood, gently slipping his hood off his head, sleeves brushing against his horns. As soon as the light hit the dark abyss of his fur it faded, leaving light skin in place. The hood fell to Bad's shoulders, Skeppy's hands resting lightly around his neck. 

He waited for Skeppy to get a good look, only mildly concerned at his unreadable expression.

Bad hadn't spent much time in his human form, he liked his tail and horns. He liked how his emotions wouldn't be betrayed by the shifting of his eyes or how his skin wouldn't get burnt by the sun. And walking without the familiar weight of his horns was especially taxing. Despite his rejection of traditional demon stereotypes- he still liked his demon form. He wasn't sure about his human one. 

His human form wasn’t all that different or unique in his opinion. He had light skin, eyes that looked like eyes of ender, and soft brown hair. It was also flatter than his normal hair for some reason. He hadn't spent much time dwelling on it, as he didn't particularly care either way. 

"Bad, you're so pretty."

His breath hitched in his throat, tilting his head a bit in silent question. Skeppy didn't seem to notice, one hand tracing over Bad's new features while the other stayed on his shoulder. 

"It is?" He let out a nervous chuckle, one hand slipping from his pocket to hang on Skeppy's elbow. "Even after all this time, I don't really know what looks good to most humans. I don't have control over my human form, but I don’t-"

"So pretty," Skeppy repeated firmly. His thumb traced over Bad's check, and he just _knew_ it was red. The little chuckle Skeppy let out only cemented that guess. “You are required to take off your hood at home sometimes.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so,” Skeppy teased, rubbing his nose against Bad’s. Bad felt a breathless giggle tumble out as he nuzzled back. 

“I guess I could,” Bad smiled. “I like my demon form though.”

Skeppy hummed in consideration for a moment before smirking. “Both is good.”

“Muffinhead.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wanted to try my hand at, even if it was just a little drabble. 
> 
> It was inspired by a work I read about a month ago, but I couldn't find it. I'll update that part if I do find it!


End file.
